


Carmen calls home

by missdibley



Series: The Red Nose Diaries [21]
Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Phone Call, Tagalog, telling your mother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 14:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4964833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missdibley/pseuds/missdibley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmen talks to her mother on the telephone about several things, specifically Tom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carmen calls home

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by several things to write this, such as the fact that Tom discovers a new kink (Carmen speaking Spanish), and it's Filipino American History Month. Also, if Tom and Carmen are serious, as she declared in "I Just Want To See His Face", then what do their families think? FORESHADOWING.
> 
> Also: Firsts half is in Tagalog. English version is after.

_[sa Tagalog]_

**Mama:**  Nakuha mo ba ang aking mensahe?

 **Carmen:** Oo. Ikinalulungkot namin na hindi ako nag-call maaga. Napuntahan ko abala sa trabaho.

 **Mama:**  Sigurado ka pagdating sa bahay para sa hapunan?

 **Carmen:** Oo. Dapat ko bang magdala ng isang bagay?

 **Mama:**  Dalawang pounds ng lumpia mula sa Uni -Mart. Tiyaking hindi ito nasunog. Tulad ng sa huling pagkakataon.

 **Carmen:** Siyempre, mama.

 **Mama:**  Ito ba ay tunay na mayroon kang isang kasintahan? Dahil kapag mayroon kang isang kasintahan?

 **Carmen:** Noong Pebrero ng taong ito.

 **Mama:**  Sino siya?

 **Carmen:** Ang kanyang pangalan ay Tom.

 **Mama:**  Siya ba Filipino?

 **Carmen:** Hindi, siya ay hindi Filipino.

 **Mama:**  Ano siya?

 **Carmen:** Um, Puti?

 **Mama:**  Ano ang ibig sabihin siya ay White?!

 **Carmen:** Siya ay mula sa England.

 **Mama:**  Paano mo siya nakilala?

 **Carmen:** Nakilala ko siya sa isang paglilibot.

 **Mama:**  Ano ang gagawin niya?

 **Carmen:** Siya ay isang artista.

 **Mama:**  Ito ay nangangahulugan na siya ay maralita.

 **Carmen:** Hindi sa tingin ko siya ay. Siya ay gumaganap sa mga pelikula. Big iyan.

 **Mama:**  Tulad ng ano?

 **Carmen:** Nakita mo ba ang The Avengers? Siya nilalaro Loki.

 **Mama:**  Ano ang isang Loki?

* * *

_[Sa Ingles]_

**Mama:**  Did you get my message?

 **Carmen:** Yes. Sorry I didn’t call sooner. I’ve been busy with work.

 **Mama:**  Are you coming to the house for dinner?

 **Carmen:** Yes. Should I bring something?

 **Mama:**  Two pounds of lumpia from Uni-Mart. Make sure it’s not burnt. Like the last time.

 **Carmen:** Of course, mama.

 **Mama:**  Is it true that you have a boyfriend? Since when do you have a boyfriend?

 **Carmen:** Since February of this year.

 **Mama:**  Who is he?

 **Carmen:** His name is Tom.

 **Mama:**  Is he Filipino?

 **Carmen:** No, he is not Filipino.

 **Mama:**  What is he?

 **Carmen:** Um, Caucasian?

 **Mama:**  What do you mean he’s White?

 **Carmen:** He’s from England.

 **Mama:**  How did you meet him?

 **Carmen:** I met him on a tour.

 **Mama:**  What does he do?

 **Carmen:** He is an actor.

 **Mama:**  That means he’s poor.

 **Carmen:** I don’t think he is. He acts in movies. Big ones.

 **Mama:**  Like what?

 **Carmen:** Have you seen The Avengers? He played Loki.

 **Mama:**  What is a Loki?


End file.
